


Genuine

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Prosecutor Nevermind was like a breath of fresh air.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for my cool friend tao who doesn't have an ao3 :o !!

He didn’t know she was a princess, not at the start. All Gumshoe knew was that working with Prosecutor Nevermind was one of the best experiences in his life.

She was direct and forceful, but had the charm and genuine kindness of an angel. She always made time to stop and speak with Gumshoe before a trial, and during the investigations. That was something new for Gumshoe.

Sure, Edgeworth had been a good friend to him for a long time, but he was never in court anymore. The only other prosecutors he had worked with had either whipped him, or breathed coffee fumes in his face, and he didn’t really miss that.

Prosecutor Nevermind was like a breath of fresh air.

She mostly handled criminal trials, but occasionally, she would be called in for a civic one. On those occasions, if he could, Gumshoe would sneak out early and watch her in action.

She worked with such conviction, it made Gumshoe’s heart soar.

-

He caught her in the courthouse library, shortly after she had successfully closed a case. The defence attorney (Gumshoe didn’t catch the name, but he had one piece of spiky hair that stuck up, making him look like a fool) had lost humiliatingly.

“Uh, hey! Prosecutor Nevermind! You were great in there!”

She turned, golden hair flowing dramatically as she did, “Oh? Why, thank you very kindly, Detective. It was your investigation that gave me the ability to win!”

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his neck, “Aww, you don’t have to be so nice.”

She giggled, “Was there something you needed?”

Gumshoe froze. He couldn’t quite remember why he had come to see her, besides the overwhelming desire to have another conversation with her.

“Well, uh…” Gumshoe tried, “I was wondering if… Do you have plans tonight, pal?”

She thought for a moment, “I do not believe so. Why, if I may ask?”

Gumshoe gulped. This was the moment of truth. Voice shaking, he said, “Maybe… we could get dinner?”

Her eyes lit up, “Oh! I would truly enjoy that!”

Gumshoe gaped, “Wait, really? Prosecutor Nevermind-“

“Please,” she said, “call me Sonia.”

Gumshoe said, “Sonia, do you really mean it?”

Sonia nodded, “Of course. Where would you like to go? There is an abundance of restaurants in the area that I have not tried!”

With her by his side, Gumshoe left the courthouse with a smile on his face, a skip in his step, and plans to go to the nicest noodle shop he could afford.


End file.
